The present invention concerns a canal or pipe system as well as a process for the installation of a cable or an empty pipe into a canal or pipe system.
For certain applications it is usual to insert a cable, for example, in the form of a coaxial or optical cable, or an empty pipe into an existing or new canal or pipe system. Such a canal or pipe system is constructed, for example, in the form of a waste water canal system, which shows entry shafts and several branching points at several points. The waste water canal system can be entered from the outside at the entry shafts; at the branching points, inlets from the participants of the waste water canal system can flow in. An installation of cables or empty pipes into an existing waste water canal is an especially cost saving variation for later installation of cables or empty pipes. In the case in which an empty pipe is installed, a cable can later be inserted into the pipe.
Especially in a waste water canal system, it is usual for branch points, for example, of inlets from the various participants, to flow into the main canal at different positions and in different arrangements relative to the main canal. Therefore it is possible, that a cable or empty pipe that is installed later can block branch points positioned at certain points and thus lead to a blockage of their functions, for example, water backwash or dirt deposits are possible at such points.
A cable or an empty pipe can be inserted into a canal or pipe system by means of an installation robot. The robot has to be constructed in such a way and has to be controlled from the outside in such a way, that such a cable or pipe is fastened to a number of fastening points on an inner wall of the canal or pipe system, and that it is guided around a respective branch point, which could block the cable or pipe. A robot constructed in such a way is comparatively expensive to manufacture and additionally such an installation process is comparatively time consuming.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a process for the installation of a cable or an empty pipe into a canal or pipe system, which can be executed comparatively quickly and easily, and which makes it possible, that the function of a branch point, for example, in the form of an inlet canal, is not diminished.
Additionally, an objective of the present invention is a canal or pipe system with an installed cable or empty pipe, where the function of a branch point is not diminished by the cable or empty pipe.
The objective concerning the process is solved by a process for the installation of a cable or empty pipe into a canal or pipe system, where a cable or empty pipe is anchored at a minimum of two anchoring points along the longitudinal direction of the canal or pipe system, where the cable or empty pipe and at least one holding device fastened to the inside wall of the canal or pipe system is installed in the area of the branch point in such a way, that the cable or empty pipe is guided around the branch point in a defined way by means of the holding device and due to its pre-tension.
The objective concerning the canal or pipe system is solved by a canal or pipe system, where a cable or empty pipe is anchored at a minimum of two anchoring points in the longitudinal direction of the canal or pipe system, where the cable or empty pipe in the area of a branch point is guided in a defined way around the branch point by means of at least one holding device on the inner wall of the canal or pipe system and by its pretension.
With the present invention, a cable or empty pipe is subsequently installed into the canal or pipe system, and is guided around a branch point, for example, in the form of an inlet canal flowing in from above, with simultaneous fastening of the cable or empty pipe, without blocking the branch point or diminishing its function. The cable or empty pipe is anchored between two anchoring points, which are, for example, fastened at two entry shafts. The tension will guide the cable or empty pipe along the shortest path between the two entry shafts. In this case, without provision of holding devices, possible inlets flowing in from above would be blocked by the cable or empty pipe, which could lead to a blockage or water backwash. According to the invention, the cable is guided around each branch point by means of the holding device and its pre-tension. One holding device at each branch point is sufficient; with it the cable or empty pipe is steered away from its path predetermined by the pre-tension, so that the cable or empty pipe does not block the branch point.
The process according to the invention can be executed comparatively quickly and easily, since the cable or empty pipe is anchored between two anchoring points. Since the anchoring points are preferably at entry shafts of the canal or pipe system, which can be easily entered from the outside, no installation robot mentioned previously is necessary. Additionally it is not necessary, that such a robot install the cable or empty pipe at a multitude of fastening points along the longitudinal direction of the canal or pipe system, and guide it around individual branch points by means of several fastening elements.
It is preferable for the cable or empty pipe to position itself during insertion or anchoring; and it is guided around each branch point by means of a hook-like or clamp-like fastening element.
The holding device can be set at each branch point by means of a robot. Such a robot can be constructed in a simpler manner than the installation robot, which, as described above, fastens a cable together with each fastening element at a multitude of points at the inner wall of the canal or pipe system. The function of the holding device can be achieved by a number of different variations, which are characterized by the fact that they can be installed with and without a robot. The holding device is constructed in such a way, that the cable or empty pipe enters in a spring-like manner, or is positioned by its own weight or by the pre-tension of the cable or empty pipe during insertion.
In an example of the process according to the invention, the cable or empty pipe is inserted, the holding device is installed at the inner wall, and subsequently the cable or empty pipe is fastened to the holding device. Since these steps have to be carried out subsequently, a robot or other auxiliary means can be used which can be constructed in a comparatively simple manner.
For example, after installation of each holding device, the cable or empty pipe is fastened to the holding device by means of a robot, which grabs that cable or empty tube. This holding device has preferably a receptor element into which the cable or empty tube is placed. If necessary, the cable can be firmly fixed in the holding device. This can be necessary, if the holding lengths are different, and the cable has a different sag due to its own weight. It is, however, preferred that the cable or empty tube is inserted into the receptor element so that it can be moved, so that the cable or empty tube can receive more tension.
The holding device in one example is formed as a spring-like clamping element, in which the cable or empty pipe is arrested due to the spring tension. Such an element can be fastened along the longitudinal direction of the canal or pipe system to the side of the branch point.
For inserting the cable or empty tube into a receptor element of the holding device, a robot is unnecessary when, in one construction example of the process, a hook is inserted into the canal or pipe system from the branch point, which grabs the cable or empty pipe and transports the cable or empty pipe into the receptor element of the holding device by means of the hook. Alternatively, a baffle plate is used, which is driven in the longitudinal direction of the canal or pipe system by means of a liquid medium, for example, the water flowing within it. The baffle plate is formed and its movement carried out in such a way, that during its movement the baffle plate positions the cable or empty pipe and transports it into a receptor element of the holding device.
In a preferred model, the holding device is formed as a socket or ring insert, which is centrally fitted into the branch point. Such a holding device shows a receptor element at the side, into which the cable or empty pipe is inserted. In order not to influence the essential function of the canal or pipe system or the branch point, for example, in the form of an inlet, the wall thickness of the socket or ring inserted has to be sufficiently small.
Such a holding device has preferably a spring-like design and is manufactured from stainless steel. Additionally it can have a lengthwise slit which supports the spring action of the socket or ring insert.
For an example of the process according to the invention, the holding device in the form of a socket or ring insert is pressed together before being inserted, and subsequently positioned in such a way that it springs apart in its final position. Thus no glue or epoxy is needed for fastening it.
In a further model, the holding device is fastened to a hoisting rope which is threaded in the longitudinal direction of the canal or pipe system and through the branch point. By means of the hoisting rope the holding device is pulled into the branch position from the canal or pipe system and then fastened.
For fastening the holding device, it is preferred to fill the space between the holding device and the inner wall of the branch point with a liquid plastic bandage or a liquid resin. This can preferably be done by a robot after fitting the holding device; this robot injects the respective medium for forming the plastic bandage or the resin between the holding device and the inner wall of the branch point. To aid good fixation, the holding device preferably has depressions or screw-like ridges on the outside which serve for the intake of the liquid plastic bandage or liquid resin.
Another model provides the application of a bandage around the holding device before installation. By flexing the holding device, the resin is freed.
The holding device can also be used advantageously during a restoration of the pipes at a branch point for restoring the inner wall of the respective point.